Su Tipo
by LadyDy
Summary: [Drabble] Ciertamente, aún sí ella no fuera la "Feminidad" andante, la quería. Aún si su personalidad no fuera la más dulce y tierna, la quería. Simplemente, ella era su tipo. YukiKarin :3


Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están ahorita que, ya es casi "Año Nuevo"? Yo muy bien, aquí robándome su computadora a una amiga! xD

Dejando eso. No creí escribir tan rápido un YukiKarin. En serio, simplemente... Pensé que tardaría un año, a lo mucho ._. Sin embargo, la inspiración espontanea vino a esta pareja. Aunque, sigo con la idea de que nadie merece a mi esposa, Ka-chan. Excepto yo, claro está xD

Karin: ¡Qué no soy tu esposa, Maldita Pervertida Del Planeta de Las Feromonas!

Ka-chan, ese "insulto" fue muy largo... Sugoi *-*

Karin: Eres un caso perdido, no vale la pena seguir discutiendo contigo -.-

Qué bueno que ya te des cuenta :D Bueno, sin más que decirles -creo- les dejo el fic...

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo, sí fuera mío... Sería un shojo donde el IchiRuki mande! xD

* * *

**._Su Tipo_.**

_—Drabble—_

* * *

Con su mirada monótona e inexpresiva, volvió a mirar aquel sagrado aparato tecnológico que, ahora, no funcionaba gracias a su "_dulce_" novia. Esa era la consola que, _Kurosaki Karin_, había destrozado sin piedad. Chasqueó su lengua, para luego rechinar sus dientes con enojo. ¿Cual era su problema? ¿Es qué acaso, nunca más lo dejaría jugar sus entretenidos e interesantes vídeo juegos? Con resignación, votó al cesto de basura del parque, como sí nada, a aquella compañera de grandes aventuras y emociones, a su querida plataforma PSP.

Nuevamente, por su mente pasó la imagen de esa molesta pelinegra que ya se había largado, causante del show que se había armado en el parque y también de que, su "amigo", Hitsugaya, se estuviera burlando de él en este preciso momento. En verdad... ¡Qué humillación! Gracias a ella, la gente de los alrededores lo miraba y cuchicheaba ofensas hacia su perfecta persona. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, y nunca le gustaría. Al menos, no, después de esto.

—Maldita —farfulló molesto, provocando que el chico de raros cabellos blancos emitiera otra sonora carcajada. Toushiro solamente pasaba por ese lugar, pero al ver esa boina negra cubriendo unos cabellos rubios, no pudo evitar acercarse y disfrutar del inesperado espectáculo que le había brindado la Kurosaki. El rostro de Yukio en ese momento, era único. Obviamente, lo había sacado de sus casillas.

Yukio maldijo que, su rival, lo viera en esta situación. ¡Estúpida Mala Suerte!

—Sabes... —el albino captó su atención, mientras volvía a carcajearse—. Aún no entiendo, por qué Kurosaki es tu novia. —Su único ojo descubierto color esmeralda, denotó sorpresa ante esa oración. Ciertamente, por ratos, tampoco entendía eso. Es más, antes de conocerla, podía jurar que las chicas como ella, no eran su tipo.

Bueno, se refería a que, ella no era la "feminidad" andante. Debía admitir que su cuerpo era una envidia para muchas, pero... La mayoría de las chicas usaban blusas, faldas cortas y tacones, lo que las hacía resaltar, mientras que ella se conformaba con camisetas, shorts y zapatillas. Varias gustaban del maquillaje y ella... Ella solo pensaba en su balón de Fútbol. Se dicen que, las mujeres son las del carácter suave y pasivo. Pero ella no, su personalidad era brusca y sarcástica, llegando a parecerse a la de varios hombres. Y aún con todo eso, él la quería. Admiraba su fuerza de voluntad, su fuerte e incontrolable carácter, su viveza y... Aparte, que no fuera como otras descerebradas que pensaban siempre en el rosa, rimel y romance. Agradecía mentalmente que ella no fuera una romanticona de primera, pues sí ella quería romance, jamás lo encontraría con su casi inexpresivo ser.

Nunca pensó que ella, fuera su _tipo_. Nunca pensó que la chica de ojos ónix profundo, fuera su tipo.

Dejando ya en claro todo, ella era especial. Muy especial para él. Claro que eso lo admitiría siempre frente a ella, y para sí mismo. Miró al chico de orbes turquesas que seguía riéndose. A él nunca le diría las razones por la cuales amaba a esa pelinegra. Así que, para acabar con la burla de Toushiro, decidió molestarlo, más no contestarle su gran duda.

—Por lo menos, mi novia no mojo la cama cuando era un niño —expresó socarronamente, logrando que el albino parara en seco y frunciera su ceño.

—Tsk... —Le hizo un desprecio y no dijo nada más. En este momento, no sabía como peleare a ese hecho.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando logro callar a Hitsugaya. Bien, ahora que se había ocupado de eso, debía disculparse con su novia. No podía creerlo, se iba a disculpar con Karin, la persona que rompió su hermosa consola, solo por decirle que el juego, en ese momento, era más importante que hablar con ella. Definitivamente, Karin también era muy impulsiva y drástica... ¡Pero qué quería que le dijera! ¡Estaba en el último nivel de Mario Bros...!

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ **Fin **¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

* * *

Sip, así termino! Está raro xD La parte de Mario Bros me dejo "ok... ._." Pero me conformo con mi resultado. Al fin, me quite la ansiedad de escribir un fic de estos dos :3 Aunque, en un principio, pensaba hacer limonada O/O xD

Kya...! Por fin escribí algo sobre Ka-chan! xD Sip, la amo a esta sarcástica pelinegra! Presumiré que hice un fic de ella por mis redes sociales e.e

Aunque, me salí de mi tema central T-T Pero buaaano... xD

Oh sí. Perdonen sí hay faltas ortográficas, en este momento no cuento con Word para que revise mis errores u.u

Bueno, ojala se hayan entretenido un poquito al leer este drabble, le deseo un bonito Feliz Año a todos!

Cuídense mucho y...

JA NE!


End file.
